


Птицы

by Hanniia



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Related, Fantasy, Forests, Multi, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanniia/pseuds/Hanniia
Summary: "Курьо, почему я не могу остаться в этом лесу навсегда?"Принц Келегорм Прекрасный -- лучший охотник в Арде, знаток языков всех животных и птиц, истинный Нолдо. Но проклятым нет ни помощи, ни спасения. Знамение было дано ему в самом начале, но лишь в конце пути открылся подлинный смысл.
Relationships: Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Curufin | Curufinwë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Oromë
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Аман: Тьма

В лесах Эльдамара было необычайно темно. Никогда прежде древний лес не видел подобной темноты. Ни одно животное не покидало своего убежища, ни одна птица не осмеливалась подать голос. В каждом дереве, в каждой веточке, в каждой травинке ощущался страх и отчаяние, но ничто не пугало рядом с вала Ороме. Светлый образ могучего охотника с белыми волосами, убранными в косы у висков, гораздо крупнее любого эльфа, заставлял темноту и страх рассеиваться. Последний раз в жизни принц Тьелкормо Туркафинве вышел в леса со своим покровителем, последний раз благосклонно внимал Силе Мира. Всё успокаивалось под шагами Хранителя Лесов, но и он и молодой принц ощущали ужас, объявший обитель Ороме и весь Эльдамар.

— Я рад, что ты согласился со мной встретиться, Тьелкормо, даже и в такое время.

— Могло ли быть иначе, вала Ороме?

Могло. Но Вала не напомнил о том, а только улыбнулся. Ныне народ Нолдор не столь охотно отзывался на просьбы валар, но такие слова от третьего сына Феанаро дарили надежду.

— Ты знаешь, зачем я позвал тебя теперь?

Тьелкормо думал не долго.

— Время сейчас смутное и горестное… И коль скоро мы больше не увидимся, я думаю, это прощание.

— Значит, так оно и есть, — грустно согласился Ороме.

Не хотелось вала отпускать от себя своего любимого эльфа, но он знал, что не может удержать Тьелкормо. Слово Валар сказано и выбор эльдар сделан.

— Прости меня, вала Ороме, — тихо проговорил принц, поняв печаль своего наставника, — но не в моих силах изменить содеянного.

Вала молчал.

— Я дал слово, и Исход теперь моя судьба.

— Знаю. Я слышал слова вашей Клятвы. Но скажи мне, Туркафинве, правда ли ты веришь речам своего отца? О том что Валар силой удерживают вас в Амане, словно пленников?

Тьелкормо рассмеялся.

— Мой отец суров! Однако, хоть он и излишне, может быть, резок в словах, разве он не убедителен? Ведь в его речах была доля истины, Валар и правда никогда не позволяли эльдар покидать пределы Амана, а что может быть милее бескрайней Эндоре для феа, жаждущей простора, стремящейся к познанию, тайнам и возможностям, сокрытым в той земле, в её горах и лесах? Чем же плохо это стремление, присущее любому из Нолдор?

Тем, что этого дожидается от них Моргот. Но Альдарон не напомнил и об этом. Пламенным духом обладал Тьелкормо, как и отец его, и Ороме всегда ценил настойчивость и ненасытное любопытство молодого принца, и теперь ему приятно было видеть благородные стремления своего ученика. Впрочем, как часто бывало раньше, вала с сожалением наблюдал в нём недостаток терпеливости.

— Валар любят вас, Тьелкормо, и страшатся того, что может ждать вас в Эндоре.

— Знаю, знаю, — перебил эльда, — вы заботитесь о нас, переживаете, что нам не совладать с Врагом. Ну что ж, стало быть Нолдор смелее Валар, и нашими силами Моргот ещё пожалеет о том дне, когда осмелился связаться с моим народом! Пусть… и без вашей помощи.

Тьелкормо вздохнул. Сейчас он храбрился, но по правде и ему было жаль оставлять Верховного Охотника. На самом деле, Альдарон был для него гораздо больше чем наставник. Он был неотъемлемой частью жизни принца, его отрадой, его гордостью, частью его души. Он любил Эльдамар, любил охотиться в свите Ороме, и его терзала мысль о том, что они больше не увидятся, что частичка его феа навсегда останется позади. И Ороме видел его грусть. Но увы, ничего изменить уже нельзя, ибо сделан был выбор эльдар и сказано слово Валар.

— Прости меня, вала Ороме, — повторил Тьелкормо, — всё это слова отца, которые я призываю себе в утешение, дабы мне хватило сил с тобой расстаться.

Он грустно усмехнулся и огляделся. Вокруг всё так же была беспроглядная тьма.

— Слова эти, — продолжал Туркафинве, — должны воодушевлять на борьбу, на великий поход против Чёрного Врага Мира… и я всем сердцем хочу в Эндоре…но не хочу лишаться твоей дружбы.

Ороме остановился, пригляделся к принцу. Его светлое лицо омрачилось тоской, серебристая коса, которую он перевязывал только на охоте, распустилась почти полностью, и волосы прикрыли колчан и видневшуюся из-под него золотую звезду на багряном плаще. Из темноты леса вылетела белоснежная голубка и уронила Охотнику на ладони сосновую веточку. Затем она подлетела к принцу, села ему на руки, клюнула в большой палец и быстро улетела обратно в темноту. А Ороме вложил Тьелкормо в колчан незаметно появившуюся в его руках стрелу с сосновым древком и сказал:

— Не знаю, что ждёт вас в будущем, Туркафинве, только понимаю, что понадобятся вам все силы и всё ваше мужество, чтобы это пережить, ибо нет проклятым помощи. Но знай, что и в самый безнадёжный час, и в самой непроницаемой тьме я не оставлю тебя, но буду рядом, даже если ты забудешь меня. Я говорил — Валар любят эльдар, но более остальных, я, Тьелкормо, люблю тебя. Тебе никогда не быть лишённым моей дружбы.

— Трудно тебе поверить, — после недолгого молчания мрачно отвечал Тьелкормо, — хотя… со мной и правда навсегда останется Хуан.

Ороме грустно улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил. Они вышли на более-менее свободную от деревьев поляну и остановились, в последний раз обнялись.

Тьелкормо едва сдержал слёзы. С небывалой до того силой пронзила его разум мысль о вечной разлуке с Ороме, и больно обожгла ему сердце. И он воскликнул, хотя вовсе не нуждался в ответе:

— Увижу ли я тебя когда-нибудь вновь, вала Ороме?  
Альдарон чувствовал раздор в душе молодого принца. Охотнику было жаль его, но он был бессилен; Ороме не мог утешить Туркафинве не солгав, а лжи вокруг сына Феанаро и так было достаточно.

— Ты расстроен, Тьелкормо, — тихо произнёс вала, — а отправляться в дальний путь в расстроенных чувствах не следует. Мой тебе совет, сходи в сады Лориена, навести вала Ирмо, пока ещё можешь.

Затем Ороме свистнул, и на его зов из леса вышел Нахар. Он оседлал коня и произнёс уже громким, почти торжественным голосом:

— Прощай, Тьелкормо Туркафинве, сын Феанаро! Да будет судьба милостива к тебе, и да хранит тебя воля Илуватара.

С этими словами он пришпорил Нахара и умчался в темноту, а Тьелкормо остался один, посреди мрачной, тихой лесной поляны, будто бы здесь никого кроме него и не было.

— Прощай, вала Ороме.


	2. Аман: Страх

Конь мчал Ороме всё дальше, вглубь леса, а вала продолжал думать о Тьелкормо. Из бойкого и весёлого мальчишки, каким тот был когда-то, вырос могучий эльда, силой и мужеством не уступающий ни братьям, ни кому-либо другому из нолдор. Но Ороме терзала тревога. Он не соврал, когда сказал, что любит Тьелкормо больше всех остальных эльдар, потому что третий сын Феанаро не был похож ни на одного из тех эльфов, что вала Ороме привёл когда-то в Аман. Кроме того, что от своего народа, Нолдор, Тьелкормо отличался хотя бы внешне — с серебристыми волосами и не особенно высокий, среди темноволосых и рослых эльдар, — Туркафинве ещё выделялся довольно уникальными привычками. Никто из них так не любил леса, как он — Нолдор предпочитали кузни, Ваньяр любили свет Древ и свои залы на Таникветиль, Телери были всей душой привязаны к морю. А Тьелкормо, хоть и был из Нолдор, мог целые дни проводить в лесу, слушая птиц, гоняя белок и, в последствии, послушно внимая всему, чему его мог научить Ороме. Даже если отцу и удавалось принудить его к кузнечному делу, Тьелкормо не мог выковать даже гвоздя, он умел разве что подогнать пряжку на ремне. Не мудрено, что Феанаро это чрезвычайно разочаровывало. Но с Ороме Тьелкормо учился так быстро, как вала никогда бы не ожидал от эльда. За пару лет он освоил и языки всех животных, и пение всех птиц, и все охотничьи премудрости, какие только способен был перенять квенди от айну. Не даром в свите Ороме Тьелкормо был единственным эльфом. Для вала не было большей радости, чем делиться с Туркафинве всем, что было дорого ему самому: когда он научил его всему, чему мог, он подарил ему своего пса, когда Тьелкормо выучил Хуана, Ороме оставалось только разделить с ним охоту, и потому он сделал принца членом своей свиты. Вала казалось, что так может продолжаться до скончания дней, хотя и странно для него было надеяться на это. Он, как и другие, предвидел, что мир ещё изменится и не раз.  
Лес кончился, вала Ороме выехал в открытое поле и пришпорил коня. Здесь было всё так же темно. Он глянул наверх — на небе не было ни единой звезды, или, вернее, их не было видно. И сейчас Ороме стало так страшно, как не было ни, когда Мелькор и Унголиант уничтожили Древа, ни, когда была принесена клятва Феанаро, ни, когда пару часов назад он видел мрачное и расстроенное лицо Тьелкормо. Нет, только теперь, когда он понял, что отпустил не просто нолдо, не просто эльфа из своей свиты и даже не просто друга, он по-настоящему испугался. В Тьелкормо Ороме вложил всё, что только желал передать всем квенди на свете, всю свою любовь к ним и заботу о них, и всё, что было ему любо в эльдар, он с радостью находил в Тьелкормо. И теперь он боялся за него так, будто не сыну Феанаро вскоре уходить за море, с тем, чтобы никогда больше не вернуться, но его собственному. Ни отец, ни братья, ни пёс Хуан не защитят его, когда придёт час. Вала Ороме хорошо чувствовал, что нечто ужасное ожидает Тьелкормо там, на востоке, и с великим страхом понимал, что ему никак не помочь. До сих пор Альдарон считал, что может оградить эльдар от любой беды, какую бы ни послал Мелькор. Быть может это и было правдой; но Ороме не мог оградить их от бед, которые они навлекли на себя сами.  
С болью в сердце Ороме вновь пришпорил коня и в темноте помчался дальше.


	3. Аман: Знамение

Тьелкормо не стал пренебрегать советом и направился в сады Лориена. По началу молодого принца одолевали сомнения — всё-таки, несмотря на доброту Ороме, Нолдор уже прогневали Валар, и вала Ирмо может не быть с Тьелкормо так обходителен, как Альдарон. К тому же Владыка Снов не питал к сыну Феанаро особенной любви, подобно Ороме; наоборот, буйный нрав Тьелкормо может, скорее, раздражить Ирмо. Но Туркафинве взял себя в руки, встряхнулся, собрался с мыслями. Он был не просто каким-то нолдо, но сыном Феанаро, принцем Первого Дома — благородство и эльфийская гордость не позволяли ему теперь страшиться вала, пусть бы это даже был сам Манве Сулимо. В конце концов, он ещё в Амане, и пока он здесь у вала Ирмо нет причин ему отказывать. Пока ещё Тьелкормо вправе просить помощи.  
С этими мыслями эльда вступил в Сады. Место это было удивительно, даже для привыкшего к чудесам аманских лесов Тьелкормо, и эльда трудно было поверить, что оно и правда существует на поверхности Арды. Конечно его великолепие теперь скрывала всепоглощающая тьма, но даже она была здесь как будто заколдована. Темнота в лесу, который Туркафинве только что покинул, была липкой, плотной, слепила и отравляла душу страхом, но в садах Лориена она была мягкой, рассеянной, к какой быстро привыкаешь, погасив свечу перед сном. К такой темноте можно приспособиться, в ней видишь. Если в лесу вся природа была на стороже, ожидая неминуемой опасности, то в садах всё дышало спокойствием. Спали трава и дневные цветы, ночные же распустились и радовали глаз, будто им всё ещё светил Телперион. Ивы склоняли ветви к самым ногам, вокруг летали мотыльки. Тьелкормо дивился на всю эту красоту, проходя по насыпанным песком тропинкам ближе к середине. Там, в центре сада, майар были зажжены лампадки. В их слабом свете поблёскивала вода в пруду, слышалось журчание ручейка, который впадал в него.  
Тьелкормо вошёл довольно скорым и решительным шагом, но, поймав на себе взгляды майар, служивших в садах Лориена, он несколько оробел и остановился на краю пруда. Никто не проронил ни слова; Туркафинве тоже молчал. Один из майар, стоявший ближе всех, на другом берегу пруда, и так же пристально смотревший на вошедшего принца, молча поклонился и взглядом указал куда-то за спину Тьелкормо. Тот оглянулся: позади него росла очень старая, ветвистая ива. Её ветви были такими длинными и склонялись так низко, что образовывали вокруг не слишком широкого ствола своеобразную завесу. Тьелкормо всё быстро понял, зашёл за завесу и сел на колени под стволом дерева, склонив голову. Майар вернулись к своим делам. Какое-то время принц сидел так молча, в одиночестве, пока наконец перед ним не появился вала Ирмо. Он заговорил осанве:

« _Приветствую тебя, сын Феанаро. Чем может помочь тебе Лориен? Что ищешь ты в моих садах?_ »

Туркафинве моментально вскочил на ноги. Всего секунду он смотрел на Владыку Снов, затем учтиво поклонился и ответил:

« _Здравствуй, вала Ирмо. Мои нужды просты и не отличаются от нужд прочих твоих гостей,_

Он посмотрел в глаза вала.

 _Я ищу покоя_ ».

Вала Ирмо едва улыбнулся и жестом пригласил принца пройтись с ним. Тьелкормо согласился, но про себя отметил, что уже начинает уставать от непрерывных прогулок да разговоров с валар.  
Они шли по берегу пруда, достигли устья ручейка и стали идти по направлению к его истоку, по правому берегу. Медленно поднимались по заросшим мхом каменным ступеням, которые становились порогами в самом потоке, слушая мерное журчание воды. Шагали они молча, но всё же Ирмо узнал о том, что творилось на душе у эльда. Узнал о его сомнениях, страхах, желаниях и противоречиях, о его постоянной борьбе с собой. Не произнеся ни слова, Тьелкормо поведал обо всём. Подъём закончился, и вслед за вала молодой принц вышел на небольшую поляну, на краю которой высилась каменная глыба. Из неё и вытекал ручей, впадавший в пруд.  
Вала Ирмо сказал Тьелкормо вновь сесть на колени и закрыть глаза. Эльда послушался. Он думал, что сейчас должен заснуть, но этого не происходило. Он просто сидел в тишине, нарушаемой только плеском воды. Молодому принцу даже почудилось, будто вала Ирмо здесь уже нет. Только он сам, наедине с травой, водой и …канарейками? В какой-то момент сквозь журчание ручейка Тьелкормо отчётливо начал различать слегка металлическую трель канареек. Затем щебет синиц, крик пересмешника, свист пищухи, цоканье овсянок. Эльф открыл глаза. Над его головой, на ветках близрастущих кустов, на его собственных плечах собрались, кажется, все птицы, каких только можно было встретить в аманских садах. Они пели, каждая на свой лад, но их песни, переплетаясь между собой, составляли единую, гармоничную мелодию. Молодой принц заулыбался и не смог сдержать радостного смеха. И уже не было ни мрака, ни врага, ни смерти; не было долга, и гордости, и гнетущего душу выбора. Туркафинве как будто снова был ребёнком, бегающим по лесу за птицами. Но чего-то как будто не хватало. Эльда прислушался, ещё раз оглядел всех птиц, и понял, что не видит и не слышит среди них самой очевидной, самой обычной для любого сада и самой певучей из всех.

— Нет соловья… — сказал он тихо. Затем Тьелкормо встал, обернулся на вала Ирмо. Тот всё это время стоял перед ступенями и молча наблюдал за принцем.  
Во взгляде эльфа читалось искреннее непонимание. Он не мог найти ни одной причины, по которой соловья не должно было быть среди других птиц. В иной раз он бы конечно сослался на тьму, запугивавшую всё живое, но ведь она не помешала теперь другим. Туркафинве хватило только на то, чтобы принять случившееся за знамение, но он не мог понять — знамение чего?  
Вала Ирмо подошёл к нему и первым произнёс те слова, которые ещё много раз вспомнит третий сын Феанаро в Эндоре, которые он будет вспоминать в момент битвы и в минуту отчаяния и которые, как бы не хотелось ему, он уже никогда не сможет забыть, ибо был сделан выбор эльдар и сказано слово Валар:

— Ты гонишься за утраченным, Феанарион, и только лишения сможешь преумножить. Ты будешь терять, не успевая обрести, и потеря будет преследовать тебя так же, как и ты ныне преследуешь потерю.

Всего пара мгновений понадобилась Тьелкормо, чтобы вообразить, что он понял заложенный в эти слова вала Ирмо смысл. Он вскинулся, нахмурился. Гордость, честь, слава и чистота рода, благородство цели — всё это моментально вскипело в крови нолдо. И он уже был готов обрушится на вала Ирмо, с тем, что тот не смеет запугивать его такими речами, что нет над эльдар больше власти Валар, и как бы их это не злило, факта этого не изменить, что Нолдор не боятся их гнева и не станут более терпеть золотой клетки, но слова не успели сорваться с его языка. Ибо за спиной вала Ирмо Тьелкормо увидел вошедшего на поляну отца.  
Куруфинве Феанаро вошёл спешно, не церемонясь и не кланяясь. Он был мрачен — другим его и не видели после гибели короля Финве. На нём уже был надет доспех, длинный меч висел на поясе, плащ с гербовой звездой развивался за спиной. Но не было ни шлема, ни королевского венца. Еще на ходу он громко произнёс:

— Вала Ирмо, здесь ли ты? Я хочу увидеть…

Но тут и он заметил сына. Феанаро остановился в удивлении, и обычная хмурость сменилась на гнев при взгляде его на Туркафинве. Он оглядел Тьелкормо с головы до ног, и тому стало страшно, но виду он не подал. Феанаро воскликнул:

— Ты почему здесь?

Тьелкормо молчал. Отец приблизился к нему и произнёс сквозь зубы:

— Какая нелёгкая занесла тебя в сады, ты должен сейчас быть с братьями!

Он сердился, но не столько на то, что его третий сын не был занят сборами, сколько на то, что он застал его именно в садах. Феанаро, в общем, был против встреч с Валар после принесения Клятвы, и потому его сердило и то, что Тьелкормо с ними встречается, но даже более то, что теперь его сын знает, что и сам Феанаро посещал вала Ирмо.

— Прости, отец, — Туркафинве потупил взгляд, и близко не поняв причин гнева своего родителя. Он, как правило, редко задумывался над тем, почему отец на него сердится, только знал, что должен вести себя как можно более покладисто.

— Почему я всё время должен помыкать тобою, как ребёнком? Марш домой, и чтобы к моему приходу был собран.

Тьелкормо быстрым шагом направился к ступеням, но на самом краю остановился и бросил торопливый взгляд на Ирмо. Владыка Снов посмотрел как будто сквозь эльфа, а не на него и ничего более не сказал.

— Быстро, Тьелкормо! — прикрикнул Феанаро.

И Тьелкормо не смел ослушаться.


	4. Амон Эреб: На полпути

Лес, лес, лес… На сотни миль кругом, куда ни брось взгляд, везде лишь дикие чащобы Оссирианда. Ни троп, ни поселений, одни деревья и насекомые. Келегорм обещал, что сегодня к полудню они уже будут пересекать долину Леголина, а через пару дней останется только перейти Гелион, и вот он Амон Эреб. Но день клонился к закату, а лес и не думал кончаться. Принц Куруфин не любил лес. Он считал его пригодным только на растопку печи и устроение охотничьих угодий. Но дикий лес, не тронутый и не хоженый – хуже всего. Даже на море не было так уныло. Он исподлобья глянул на брата, едущего рядом. Тот улыбался. Конечно, Охотник-то отсюда, может, вовсе и не уезжал бы, если бы не дело! Куруфин досадливо ухмыльнулся. В Химладе их территория и обязанности были чётко разделены, и весь лес брал на себя Келегорм; Куруфину же оставались горы, и с каждым новым днём в Оссирианде младший брат всё сильнее скучал по своему потерянному королевству. В Нарготронде он ещё надеялся установить тот же раздел, конечно после того, как они свергнут Ородрета. Но не вышло. А впоследствии он был вынужден терпеть ненавистный лес, куда бы они ни пошли. Может прокляты они и оба, но Эру свидетель, от потери Химлада Куруфин страдал куда сильнее! Принц оглянулся назад, на их войско, если его ещё можно было так назвать. Он думал, что они понесли великие потери в Дагор Браголах, но после Нирнаэт от дружины и вовсе остались какие-то крохи. В общей сложности с ними шло порядка трёх сотен эльфов, да и каких? Хорошо, если половина из них была подданными Первого Дома, остальные же – синдар вперемешку с лайквенди, которые ехали теперь рядом с нолдор, распевая в полголоса свои чудные песни. Куруфин сам не заметил, как скривился больше прежнего. 

\-- Выше нос, братишка! Осталось не долго.

Келегорм явно наслаждался. Погода была замечательная, солнце пробивалось через кроны, добыча со вчерашней охоты была так велика, что от неё осталось бы ещё достаточно по их прибытии в Амон Эреб, а двигались они с таким малочисленным войском довольно быстро. Всё шло очень складно, и Келегорм отказывался замечать что-либо шедшее вразрез с его настроением. 

Куруфин резко повернулся к нему:  
\-- Не называй меня так! Твоё «недолго» длится уже третий день, этот проклятый лес никогда не кончится!

\-- Прекращай скулить, -- весело ответил старший, -- река близко, это я знаю точно. Часом больше, часом меньше, разница не велика. До заката точно будем у неё,

«Отлично, теперь «к полудню» превратилось в «до заката», подумал Куруфин.

\-- И к твоему сведению, -- добавил Келегорм, смеясь, -- проклятого в этом лесу лишь ты, да я, да горстка нолдор за спиной. 

\-- И тебе ещё смешно?! – прикрикнул Куруфин.

Теперь и Охотник начал сердиться, но отвечал как можно спокойнее:

\-- Да. Мне смешно. Потому что если я, дорогой мой, начну так же подрываться и терять голову, как ты, то зачем нам вообще сейчас куда-либо ехать, собирать силы, встречаться с братьями? Сели бы себе под дерево и жаловались на Судьбу, ожидая исполнения проклятья. Хочешь так окончить свою королевскую жизнь? Милости прошу, каждый дуб к твоим услугам! – он жестом указал куда-то в сторону, вглубь чащи.

Куруфин устыдился, потупил взгляд и ничего не ответил. Так бывало не часто, чтобы Келегорм являл собою оплот благоразумия (вероятно даже, что никто, кроме Куруфина никогда не видел такого поведения Охотника), но в эти редкие моменты Куруфин вдруг вспоминал, кто из них старший брат.  
Келегорм невнятно пробубнил «то-то же» и дальше они ехали молча. Как бы он сам ни защищался, а слова брата всё-таки сумели его расстроить, и весел он больше не был. Келегорм тоже скучал по Химладу, по старому доброму краю гор и лесов, где всё было просто и ясно, где решения его разума не противоречили его гордости. Чего греха таить, ему нравилось чувствовать себя королём, которого все любят, которому никто не может отказать. Это было золотое время. Теперь же, вспоминая всё то унижение, через которое им пришлось пройти после, он с ужасом понимал, что уже не чувствует горечи или обиды. Он скучал по Химладу, но его не задевали ни лишение земли и статуса, ни позор перед Третьим Домом, и даже потеря пса больше не заботила его так сильно, как прежде. Всё это было скорее довеском к единственной терзавшей его обиде.  
Заходящее солнце начало слепить, пробиваясь через редеющие ветви, с востока налетел холодный ветер. Но Келегорм не соврал – вскоре они действительно выехали к Леголину. Лес кончился внезапно, и Куруфин, хотя всё ещё ворчал, всё же почувствовал облегчение и даже слегка повеселел. Когда все подтянулись к берегу, братья решили оторваться от войска, проехать вперёд и проверить, всё ли спокойно вниз по течению. Они оба опасались орков, которые, после победы в последней битве, несомненно стали забираться гораздо дальше на юг. И хотя долина Леголин была всё же очень далеко на юге, Феаноринги решили, что осторожность не будет излишней.  
Леголин был маленькой, но быстрой речкой. Вода в нём была такая чистая, что можно было легко увидеть каменистое дно. Вечер был довольно тёплый, но здесь, возле самой реки дул ветер. Плоская долина хорошо просматривалась на много вёрст во все стороны – и всё же не было видно ни души. Только ужи в травах время от времени спешно уползали из-под копыт гнедой и вороной лошадей братьев. Солнце уже зашло, но было ещё светло. На небе бледно, еле видно, вырисовывалась луна. До полной ей не хватало примерно четверти. Келегорм глянул на небо и невольно улыбнулся:

« _Здравствуй Тилион_ ».

Но сразу нахмурился, устыдившись своей сентиментальности. Это было забавно: Тилион, некогда лучший друг Тьелкормо, безуспешно преследует по небу любимую, с которой ему никогда не быть. Теперь Келегорму было обидно об этом думать. Он слишком хорошо улавливал соль шутки.

\-- Там начинается спуск, значит уже устье? Так близко?

Куруфин остановил лошадь и взглянул на брата. Тот вздрогнул, как будто отошёл ото сна.

\-- Да, близко, Курьо. Очень близко.

\-- Келегорм? – Куруфин видел, что брат несколько рассеян, и тревожился, но скорее по привычке.

\-- Всё хорошо, -- оборвал его Келегорм, -- поехали назад.


	5. Амон Эреб: В замке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В этом доме мы не знаем про смерть Амрода

Через пару дней принцы и их войско достигли устья притока и пересекли Гелион, а ещё через день вдали уже были видны башни старой и надёжной крепости, отстроенной на холме Амон Эреб их братом Карантиром, когда тот ещё был королём обширных земель в Таргелионе. Путники очень торопились после перехода Гелиона, и хотя они не наткнулись ни на одного орка, Келегорму и Куруфину казалось что малейшее промедление опасно, что в любую минуту их могут застать врасплох. Отчасти, конечно, виной этому было длительное пребывание в лесу, в котором ты со всех сторон окружён деревьями, в котором всегда легко затеряться, чего на открытом пространстве речных долин не хватало. Кроме того, братьям всё время казалось, что они опаздывают, что другие уже давно ждут в Амон Эреб, а их всё нет. И правда, с тех пор, как Келегорм кинул клич о том, что Феаноринги обязаны вновь объединиться, именно сейчас, когда один из Сильмрилов удерживается в Дориате, прошло довольно много времени. Однако, когда они достигли крепости, у ворот их встретил один Карантир, лично, без других братьев и без прислуги. По его словам, Келегорм и Куруфин прибыли первыми, не считая младших близнецов, которые и так давно жили вместе с Карантиром.  
Хозяин замка на Амон Эреб встретил братьев очень весело и добродушно. Куруфин даже смутился – гораздо привычнее было видеть лицо Карантира багровым от ярости, нежели улыбающимся. И тем не менее тот был несомненно рад, повёл их вглубь крепости, распорядился о размещении армии и лошадей и пригласил осмотреть замок.

\-- Самое главное, что я нашёл его в целости, -- рассказывал хозяин, -- больше всего боялся, что орки и прочая нечисть всё здесь порушат, но нет! Хотя мне всё же понадобилось время, чтобы его обжить, привести в порядок, крепость побольше выстроить. Но вы не торопились, я смотрю, так что времени было достаточно.

Куруфин хотел было возразить на это «не торопились», но Келегорм перебил его:

\-- Разве Амбаруссар не помогали?

\-- Умоляю, Келегорм, ты же знаешь, эти двое даже ленивее тебя! Помогали может, только когда я их пинками гнал.

\-- Ну будет, они ведь всё-таки тоже принцы.  
Карантир усмехнулся.

\-- В нашей семье, -- сказал он, -- развелось слишком много «принцев».

Все трое рассмеялись.

\-- Но надо сказать, ты неплохо устроился, -- отметил Куруфин, осматривая богатые, расшитые золотом гобелены на стенах коридора, по которому вёл их Карантир.

\-- Разве что в такое время, -- недовольно ответил хозяин, -- вы ведь помните, как здесь всё было до Браголах.  
Келегорм и Куруфин помнили, и по их скромному мнению, нынешний замок ничем не уступал прежнему.

\-- Золота конечно хватает, -- продолжал Карантир, -- но почти всё оно уходит на укрепление стен и вооружение. Хорошо, что теперь ты здесь, Курьо, потому что честно сказать, кажется я за зря плачу своим кузнецам.

\-- Неужели? – улыбнулся Куруфин, -- настолько плохо?

\-- Да я с этими мечами даже тренироваться бы не стал, их как будто ковал Келегорм!

\-- Не думаю, -- скучающе отозвался Охотник, -- я бы не брался никому ничего ковать.  
И снова раздался смех; Карантир продолжал:

\-- Дольше всего возводили стену с бойницами, трудно было снова наладить торговлю материалами с наугрим, они ведь тоже пострадали в Нирнаэт. Но кое как получилось, благо остались среди них те, кто ещё помнит старые связи с королём Тарге… в смысле Дол Карантир. Много всего надо было чинить: казармы, конюшни… Псарню пришлось совсем заново отстраивать. Кстати, -- он обернулся на Келегорма, -- куда ты дел Хуана? Я кажется не видел его с вами.

Келегорм нахмурился. Он знал, что рано или поздно ему придётся рассказать о подробностях его с Куруфином злоключений всей семье, но он надеялся оттягивать этот момент как можно дольше. Слово «предал» -- такое простое, такое короткое, застревало у нолдо комом в горле, и он тратил все свои силы лишь на то, чтобы сдержать крик. Предательство любого из своих подданных он бы моментально забыл, но что это значит, когда тебя предаёт самый верный пёс Валинора? Лучший друг за всю твою жизнь?

\-- Разве ты не слышал? – отозвался Куруфин, -- Хуан погиб в схватке с волком Моргота, как ему было предначертано.

Карантир пожал плечами и не стал выпытывать ничего более, Куруфин ничего больше и не сказал. Он украдкой переглянулся с Келегормом. Тот явно был благодарен ему за «спасение». Куруфин никогда не подавал виду, но он очень сочувствовал брату. Ему самому пришлось не сладко тогда, в Нарготронде, ведь от него отрёкся собственный сын. Но у Куруфина оставалась память о былом, он знал, что пусть не теперь, но когда-то его сын любил его, когда-то его любила жена, и глубоко в душе у него были светлые воспоминания о том, что такое любовь, счастье и прощение. У Келегорма не было таких воспоминаний, у него не осталось ничего. Только Куруфин.  
Наконец, спустя долгий обход и осматривание всех уголков замка Амон Эреб, Карантир повёл братьев в свою маленькую гостиную.

\-- Она довольно невзрачна, но приходится довольствоваться тем что есть, -- добавил он на пороге.

Маленькая и невзрачная гостиная Карантира могла вместить в себя небольшой разведывательный отряд на пятьдесят эльфов, если их положить рядышком друг с другом на пол. Однако, потолок был низким. По середине комнаты стоял стол, вокруг него -- несколько кресел, а возле стен – пара диванов. Рядом со стоявшей на столе широкой вазой с фруктами валялась пара бокалов из-под вина. С окон были одёрнуты тяжёлые шторы, того же тёмного, багряного цвета, что и обивка диванов и кресел, и комнату заливал яркий дневной свет. На одном диване лежал Амрас и вертел в руках красивый маленький кинжал. Амрод сидел в изголовье и что-то показывал брату на рукоятке. В солнечном свете на ней игриво переливались маленькие самоцветы. Близнецы тут же вскочили, заслышав приход старших, и с радостными возгласами бросились приветствовать Келегорма и Куруфина.

\-- Ну эй, потише, дурни, не задушите их! –  
пробубнил Карантир, которого младшие чуть не повалили с ног.

Близнецы были очень возбуждены и обрадованы – они не видели других братьев, кроме Карантира с самой Нирнаэт Арноэдиат, но слышали конечно много разного. Теперь, когда наконец выдался спокойный момент, они были буквально счастливы разбавить вечно недовольное лицо Карантира другими старшими.

\-- Келегорм, -- начал первым Амрас – нам нужны две вещи. Во-первых, собака, потому что мы соскучились…

\-- А во-вторых, -- продолжил за него, со смехом Амрод, -- объяснения. Потому что мы слышали разные версии, от того, что вы с арафинвионами Нарготронд не поделили, до того, что какой-то смертный умудрился выбраться из Ангбанда с нашим камнем и унёс его в Тол Гелон. Но мы так и не поняли, почему мы нападаем на Дориат, а не на Тол Гелон.

\-- Да, -- повторил Амрас, -- ты же писал про Дориат? 

Келегорм тяжело выдохнул, Куруфин опять занервничал, положил руку на плечо брата. Он хотел что-то сказать, но Келегорм отстранил его, собрался с мыслями и выпалил скороговоркой:

\-- Смертные так долго не живут Амрод, и Берена бессмысленно искать в Тол Гелон. Мы нападаем на Дориат, потому что Сильмарил сейчас у сына Берена и наследника Тингола в Менегроте.

\-- Так это ему, стало быть, Карантир без вас не может дописать ультиматум? – недоумённо спросил Амрас, абсолютно не замечая усилий, которых Келегорму стоили эти два предложения.

\-- Ему самому. Хотя, с нашей помощью или без, неважно как он напишет, -- ответил Куруфин, -- Послание – только формальность. Войны не миновать.

\-- Об остальном вы наверняка слышали песни, -- безучастно добавил Келегорм и отвернулся к окну.

Амрод и Амрас слышали. Но хорошо бы все эти истории и оставались песнями, ведь теперь, раз это случилось с Куруфином и Келегормом, на самом деле, и мирное возвращение Сильмарила, как и обычно, было невозможно… всё внезапно стало вовсе не таким весёлым и увлекательным. Внезапно до близнецов дошёл весь, подлинный смысл этой затеи – они поняли, что это не просто рядовая потасовка, что это не шугать орков от границ и не охотиться на волколаков. Нет, это будет даже не битва – резня, бешеная, безнадёжная и безвыходная. Они не биться идут в Дориат, но стереть его с лица Арды, уничтожить до основания и не оставить камня на камне. Будет как в Альквалондэ, а значит они все могут умереть, _скорее всего_ кто-то умрёт. Братья переглянулись.

— Значит, Дориат, -- с горькой усмешкой произнёс Амрас.

\-- Дориат, -- подтвердили Келегорм, Карантир и Куруфин.

Амрод было подумал: «А как же Хуан?», но решил, что сейчас не лучшее время спрашивать.  
Этим вечером Карантир дал очень скромный и непродолжительный ужин, после которого слуги проводили Келегорма и Куруфина в их покои. Близнецы, немного посидев с Карантиром, тоже направились к себе. Сам хозяин никак не мог заснуть, обхаживал замок взад и вперёд несколько раз, проверял запасы в оружейной, решил что нужно переплавить слишком большое количество железных наконечников для стрел и отковать больше стальных; зашёл в кузницу, проверил, достаточно ли угля в печах; вернулся в замок, поднялся на дозорную башню, снова принялся ходить кругами. Спать он лёг только под утро.


	6. Амон Эреб: Снова вместе

Прошло несколько дней, в замке Амон Эреб продолжались сборы. Келегорм и Куруфин взяли на себя часть управления хозяйством (Куруфин муштровал кузнецов, а Келегорм – близнецов, иногда проводя подсчёт провизии), и Карантир принялся, в кой то веки, разбирать корреспонденцию. В общем писем было не много, да и то в основном отчёты, расписки и прочая документация. В какой-то момент секретарь подал лорду письмо, скреплённое не сломанной печатью с восьмиконечной звездой. Тот выхватил его, преломил печать, бегло пробежал глазами. Судя по дате, оно было прислано неделю назад. Карантир проклял свою нерасторопность – письмо было от Маглора. Он сообщал, что они со Старшим встретились в низовьях Брильтора и планировали вскоре быть на Амон Эреб. Если верить расчётам Маглора, старшие опаздывали на три дня. Карантир нахмурился. Что могло их задержать? Да на самом деле что угодно, и орки, и эльфы. Не столь давние действия их братьев в Нарготронде были широко известны по всему Белерианду, и не особенно хорошо сказывались на образе Первого Дома среди других эльфов. А может Маглор ошибся в расчётах?  
Однако не успел Карантир как следует понервничать, а дозорные уже известили о приближении двух небольших эльфийских отрядов. Над отрядами высились багряные стяги с восьмиконечной звездой. Карантир велел созвать остальных братьев и помчался к воротам.  
Вместе Маэдрос и Маглор привели с собой около одной тысячи солдат, кузнецов, охотников и музыкантов, среди которых были даже несколько Верных эдайн. Принц Карантир подбежал к ним как раз в тот момент, когда Маглор уже готов был приказать слугам вести их с Маэдросом с хозяину. Во всё время, что младшие братья здоровались и обнимались, Маэдрос стоял тихим и мрачным, смотрел вниз, ни с кем не говорил и, казалось, совсем не рад был здесь находиться. Он только сухо пожал хозяину руку и еле слышно промолвил «Здравствуй, Карантир», прежде чем подошли Келегорм, Куруфин и близнецы.  
Маглор сразу перекинулся с приветствиями и объятиями на подошедших. Братья, хотя никогда раньше не видели его настолько громким, всё-таки были очень рады его появлению. Они хотели было встретить и старшего, но тут увидели, что Маэдрос не двигался с места, всё так же смотря себе под ноги. Он быстро спохватился, когда услышал, что галдёж затих, поднял глаза и увидел, что пятеро младших уставились на него почти не моргая, и только Маглор как-то неловко, совестливо, смотрит куда-то в сторону. Маэдрос взял себя в руки, выдавил улыбку и произнёс:

\-- Рад вас видеть, братья.

Куруфину показалось, что обращается он скорее к близнецам, чем к ним с Келегормом. И частично это было правдой – Маэдрос из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не свалить неудачу в Нирнаэт на Келегорма и Куруфина, которые умудрились рассорить Первый Дом практически со всеми возможными союзниками на юге. Но всё же сдерживался.  
По приказу хозяина слуги повели вновь прибывших лордов в их покои, а Карантир наконец мог распорядиться о том, чтобы к вечеру устроили праздничный ужин. И вот, где-то возле полудня, Куруфин улучил момент и позвал Келегорма к себе в кузню. Нет слов, чтобы описать первоначальное удивление последнего, но когда он зашёл в душное и мрачное помещение, то сразу понял, что брат просто захотел поговорить с ним без случайных (или намеренных) свидетелей. В печи не было огня, меха не были раздуты, все инструменты лежали на своих местах, убранные с вечера. Куруфин стоял с распущенными волосами, без фартука и перчаток, навесу затачивая о камешек маленький кинжал, сродни тех, которыми на охоте перерезают жилы раненым ланям. Удивление отпустило Келегорма, его лицо приняло своё обычное улыбчиво-надменное выражение, и он подошёл к брату.

\-- Что стряслось?

\-- Ты уже придумал, как будешь оправдываться перед Старшим? – Куруфин отложил в сторону кинжал и сразу перешёл к делу, -- Потому что, думаю, раз помню я, то он тем более помнит твои пассажи о том что «Нарготронд никак не повлиял бы на исход битвы, у нас и так достаточно союзников и мы не можем проиграть».  
Келегорм молчал. Какое-то время он попросту не мог понять, как его брату вообще пришла в голову мысль о том, что они должны оправдываться.

\-- Как видишь, проиграли… -- продолжал Куруфин, довольно спокойно.

\-- Не делай вид, будто я один должен с этим разбираться! 

Келегорм вновь переменился в лице, со свойственной ему быстротой. Теперь он был раздражён, рассержен и вовсе не доволен тем, что младший брат вознамерился его чем-то попрекать.

\-- Я и не делаю, -- всё так же спокойно отозвался Куруфин, -- я спрашиваю, что мы будем говорить Маэдросу. Потому что если ты ещё не придумал какую-нибудь речь, то самое время.

\-- Да ты только взгляни на него! – воскликнул Келегорм, -- Ты думаешь, что ему сейчас не хватает наших оправданий? Что, по-твоему, я могу ему сказать, чтобы он вдруг, как по волшебству, перестал злиться?

\-- Не знаю, но ты…

\-- Курьо, он ведь не только проиграл битву и лишился земли. Погиб Фингон!  
Теперь молчал Куруфин.

Келегорм продолжал, уже тихо:

\-- Ему сейчас не нужны ни самые правдивые оправдания, какие я могу выдумать, ни какие-либо другие речи. Сам вид тех, кого он хоть как-то может обвинить в потере самого дорогого, ему настолько противен, что любое их слово или движение по капле наполняет чашу его гнева и горечи, и если те, или кто-либо ещё, будет напирать, то чаша эта переполнится, прольётся, и в нём не останется ничего, кроме пустоты. Ничто больше не имеет значения, и надеется он лишь на то, чтобы хватило сил исполнить последний долг.

Куруфин удивлённо поднял брови:

\-- Ты так хорошо разбираешься в … дружбе Старшего с покойным королём?

\-- Нет, -- ответил Келегорм, -- просто я его понимаю.

Куруфин как прозрел. Он будто бы начал что-то говорить в ответ, но Келегорм уже закрыл за собой дверь, и Мастер, оставшись один, тихо выругался и принялся разжигать печь. Наверное надо было пойти за ним. Сейчас же догнать и обо всём поговорить. Хотя, что мог сказать Куруфин? Он никогда не умел утешать, никогда не мог найти правильных слов. Келегорм с такими задачами справлялся лучше, а теперь ему самому было тяжко, а помочь ему было некому. Куруфин мог просто быть рядом, слушать, но не отвечать. Теперь же брат ясно дал понять, что не хочет Куруфина рядом с собой.  
«Ему надо остынуть», решил Мастер, «побыть одному, перегореть… и успокоиться».

В этот вечер все братья собрались в парадном зале, в котором, по приказу Карантира был дан праздничный ужин. Возможно хозяин считал его не таким величественным, как в былые времена, но другие братья, конечно, не увидели различий. Большой дубовый стол, устланный белыми скатертями, тысячи свечей на нём и на широкой железной люстре, факелы на стенах, свежепойманная в последние дни охотниками Амрода и Амроса дичь, старое вино. Разве что с музыкой были перебои – слуги Карантира, конечно, старались как могли, но уставали и делали перерывы гораздо чаще профессиональных менестрелей. Это, впрочем, нисколько не смущало лорда Маглора, с которым приехали его музыканты. Он сам пел и под музыку, и без неё, рассказывал о своих странствиях после Нирнаэт Арноэдиат, расспрашивал братьев, то и дело пытаясь привлечь в разговор Маэдроса. Выходило не очень, но по крайней мере старший феаноринг уже не выглядел таким оторванным от мира: он ел, пил, иногда отвечал на колкости Маглора или вопросы братьев, хотя лицо его по-прежнему было грустным. Бывали моменты, когда Келегорм или Куруфин вскользь вспоминали что-нибудь о жизни в Нарготронде, и тогда Маэдрос не упускал возможности выразить своё ими недовольство – упрёком ли, или короткой обидной шуткой, по примеру Маглора. А сам Маглор в такие моменты изо всех сил старался сгладить углы, ибо Келегорм и Куруфин не всегда были готовы воспринимать высказывания Старшего как шутку (а тот не всегда предполагал их шуточными). Под конец трапезы, когда на столе остались только вино, фрукты и орехи в меду, вновь наступил один из таких напряжённых моментов. Келегорм невзначай сказал, насколько забавно со стороны Финрода было давать клятву Барахиру, и что Ородрет например им с Куруфином ни в чём не клялся, когда они спасли ему жизнь в той же Браголлах. На что Маэдрос тихо усмехнулся:

\-- И хорошо. Иначе бы ему так и не удалось от вас избавиться. 

Как назло, в эту минуту слуги престали играть. Повисла тишина. Келегорм, Куруфин и Маэдрос молча, нахмурившись смотрели друг на друга, остальные братья опасливо ждали, что будет дальше. Куруфин решил, что будет молчать и предоставит полную свободу слова Келегорму. Тот быстро перебирал в голове возможные ответы, и когда он наконец придумал, Маглор поднялся из-за стола, тихо сказал: «Довольно на сегодня», и приказал своим менестрелям сменить слуг Карантира. С новой силой заиграла музыка, зазвучали песни, хозяин приказал подать ещё вина. Маглор наклонился и что-то шепнул на ухо Маэдросу, затем громко обратился к Келегорму:

\-- Я вспомнил кое-что … Пойдём поговорим.

И он жестом пригласил брата отойти к окну. Это была дальняя часть залы, отгороженная от основной тремя толстыми колоннами. Келегорм встал из-за стола и подошёл, остальные братья, несколько неловко, продолжили пить.  
Келегорм не знал чего такого мог вспомнить его старший брат. С одной стороны, он догадывался, что это мог быть просто предлог, чтобы прекратить ссору между ним и Маэдросом. С другой -- Куруфин всё ещё оставался там и мог бы спокойно наорать и устроить скандал без помощи Охотника, а значит, возможно, Маглору и правда было что сказать. Келегорм несколько опасался того, что Певец может знать о нём и Лютиен чуть больше, чем они с Куруфином рассказывали.  
И опасения эти стали ещё сильнее, когда Маглор, вместо того чтобы что-то говорить, крепко обнял Келегорма. Тот так опешил, что сначала даже не понял, что происходит.

«Он знает. О, Эру, он точно всё знает! Неужели сейчас придётся и перед ним объясняться?»

\-- Мне жаль, Келегорм,

«Ну вот, началось…»

\-- Ты ведь с детства с ним не расставался?

Тут Келегорм посмотрел на брата не моргая и будто вовсе не понимая, о чём тот говорит. Он только выдавил из себя растерянное «что?» с трудом освобождаясь от неприятных мыслей, наполнивших его голову минуту назад.

\-- Хуан, -- тихо проговорил Маглор, -- Прости… я обо всём слышал. Тебе должно быть очень тяжело.

Хуан. Всё это было о псе, не о Лютиен. Келегорм неловко улыбнулся. Это было так странно и необычно. Когда несколько дней назад о Хуане вспоминал Карантир, Охотника трясло от обиды и отчаяния, а теперь, когда об этом заговорил Маглор, Келегорм вдруг почувствовал тепло и невероятную благодарность старшему. Маглор пристально смотрел на брата с большим участием. Что-то странное, почти лукавое было в его взгляде. Келегорм был практически уверен в том, что его старший брат знал гораздо больше чем говорил. Маглор точно знал обо всём, что случилось, когда они с Куруфином повстречали Лютиен. Он намеренно не говорил о ней. И Келегорм был ему за это благодарен, ведь он достаточно истерзал себя сам, постоянными мыслями о ней, о том, как всё могло случиться, если бы не… многое. Маглор действительно очень жалел его, как и Куруфина, и потому щадил, не говоря о том ни слова. Они друг друга поняли.  
В этот момент память Келегорма вдруг обратилась к светлым дням в Амане, когда во всех его проблемах, в семье и вне её, что бы ни случилось, всегда рядом был Канафинве. Пока ещё не было младших братьев, пока он сам ещё был ребёнком, Кано пел ему на ночь, Кано учил его писать, Кано заплетал ему волосы и Кано частенько защищал его перед отцом. Он всегда был тем, кто лучше всех, лучше даже самого Тьелкормо, знал что ему сейчас нужно. И сейчас Келегорм думал про себя, что Маэдрос его предводитель, но Маглор – его старший брат.

\-- Спасибо, Кано.

Маглор кивнул, и Келегорм уже направился обратно за стол, когда брат ещё раз его окликнул:

\-- Будьте помягче со Старшим, -- сказал он почти шёпотом.

Келегорм обещал постараться.


	7. Амон Эреб: "Птицы"

Маэдрос и Маглор по приезду быстро переняли на себя все вопросы управления замком, так что Карантир, вместе с остальными младшими, был вынужден заняться подготовкой войск. День за днём уходили на формирование боевых отрядов, распределение эльдар на классы (лучников, мечников и копейщиков; пехоты и конницы) и тренировку, потому как опытных солдат среди них было мало. Сами братья делили работу соответственно, каждый согласно своим умениям. 

Время шло, подготовка продвигалась, и вместе с тем росло напряжение. С каждым новым днём, каждым новым солдатом, которого можно было считать готовым для войны, братья всё сильнее чувствовали приближение неизбежного рока. Чувство знакомое, но последний раз испытываемое многие века назад, за много, много лиг отсюда. Вновь бремя тяготившей их клятвы становилось ощутимее. 

Через две недели после приезда старших была закончена отделка казарм, распределены командующие должности, что немного разгрузило высоких лордов от непосредственной работы с солдатами. В один из не особо радостных, пасмурных и облачных дней Келегорм с близнецами отправились в казармы своих подчинённых, чтобы передать кое-какие новости, касавшиеся обмундирования, и отдать соответствующие распоряжения начальникам отрядов. По давнему решению Карантира всё оставшееся железное оружие нужно было переплавить на стальное, и Куруфин уже приказал собрать все копья и некоторую часть мечей и попросил Келегорма отдать тот же приказ о стрелах. С этим братья и шли теперь через красивые коридоры замка, выходящие на галерею, выстроенную вокруг внутреннего двора, которая отделялась от него изящными резными колоннами. На самом деле, Келегорм мог бы справиться с такой нетрудной работой и один, но Амрод и Амрас отвлекали его от тяжёлых мыслей о предстоящей резне. Они не заговаривали о ней, зато непринуждённо вели беседу о старых добрых деньках в Амане, где не было таких мрачных туч, и ветер не был таким холодным, а на колоннах была похожая резьба, только там они были больше и не деревянные. Келегорм охотно отзывался, говоря, что тучи конечно неприятные, но ветер, например в Химладе, был в разы свирепей, а колонны действительно напоминали что-то из Тириона, возможно даже что-нибудь из мастерской их матери. По середине двора стоял маленький фонтан, на который время от времени слетались воробьи. Амрас украдкой глянул в ту сторону, где раздавался птичий писк. Лицо его озарила хитрая ухмылка.

\-- Впрочем, возможно, нам ещё удастся возродить частичку Амана прямо здесь?

Амрод взглянул на брата, на воробьёв, и тут же, сообразив, куда тот клонит, сам заулыбался.

\-- Конечно если принц Келегорм ещё так же умел, как был когда-то Туркафинве!

Келегорм обернулся. Близнецы вышли из галереи во внутрь двора, расселись по краям фонтана и зазывали старшего к себе:

\-- Ты ведь всё ещё почитаешься знатоком песен всех птиц, не правда ли, брат?

Тот конечно понял намерения младших, однако потакать им сначала не собирался. В конце концов, у них много дел и нет времени на игры, да и не дети они уже. Однако Амрод и Амрас не собирались сдаваться без боя. Хватило лишь пары изящных намёков на то, что их старший брат уже не так хорош в старой игре, как они думали, пускай и тешит себя надеждами, как гордость Келегорма взяла вверх над его рассудительностью.

\-- Побери вас морготово пламя! Ну, давайте, проверим, кто тут не так хорош!

Он спешно вышел из галереи, уселся на полукруглую скамью перед фонтаном и уставился на Амраса. Тот с хитрой ухмылкой пристально смотрел в глаза брата. Через пару мгновений Келегорм оторвал взгляд и запел птичьим голосом: это была переливчатая, слегка металлическая трель. 

\-- Канарейка, -- с видом знатока заявил Амрод, ни минуты не задумавшись.

\-- Верно, -- кивнул Амрас, -- следующий круг.

В этот момент мимо них по галерее проходил Карантир. По началу он, конечно, сильно удивился, сразу не сообразив, чем это заняты его братья. Но, когда он услышал, как Келегорм пародирует птиц, тут же просиял:

\-- Да быть того не может, братцы, неужто? Вы играете в «птиц»? Сейчас?! Спустя столько лет? 

\-- Тихо, не мешай, -- отмахнулся от него Амрод, -- Ты можешь повторить?

\-- Могу, конечно, но тогда вы оба этот круг проигрываете, -- отозвался Келегорм, одаривая братьев ироничной улыбкой.

Карантир, по-прежнему не то радостный, не то ошарашенный, но определённо покрасневший, уселся на край фонтана позади Амрода и стал тихо наблюдать.  
Спустя некоторое время то же произошло и с Куруфином. Он нёс в починку какой-то из своих мечей, остановился, с любопытством переводя взгляд с Келегорма на Амраса и обратно, затем заткнул меч за пояс и сел на скамью рядом с Келегормом, в недоумении наблюдая за игрой.  
День был оживлённый, весь замок был занят сборами, и по галерее то и дело проходили какие-то эльфы и люди, солдаты, прислуга, кузнецы, охотники и личные приближённые. И когда все они видели, что пятеро из семи их высоких лордов сидят у фонтана, занимаясь чем-то не для всех одинаково понятным, они никак не могли преодолеть искушения подойти и посмотреть поближе. И так, в короткое время вокруг играющих собралась целая толпа. В какой-то момент на галерее появились и Маглор, и даже Маэдрос. Эльфы и Верные стояли во дворе, сидели на краях фонтана, на скамьях вокруг него, стояли на галерее, а некоторые занимали её перила. Все они увлечённо смотрели, но большей частью конечно слушали. И верно, зря Амрас мог сомневаться в мастерстве Охотника, ибо никому из присутствующих никогда не приходилось слышать ничего подобного. Келегорм был поразительно точен в своём подражании, однако его песни казались как будто более красивыми и чарующими, чем пение настоящих птиц. Вряд ли кто-либо из обитателей замка мог долго наслаждаться щебетом воробьёв или свистом пищухи, но принца Келегорма хотелось слушать не отрываясь. 

Маэдрос, который всё ещё был довольно зол на него с Куруфином, с удивлением отмечал про себя, насколько завораживающе звучит у Келегорма птичий щебет. Слушая его сейчас, через много лет, старший феаноринг думал, что наверное такую способность Охотник не в последнюю очередь перенял от Маглора.  
А сам Маглор и не скрывал ни своего восхищения, ни радости от того, что в такое сложное время младшие вдруг взялись за что-то настолько светлое и доброе. Это не показалось ни неуместным, ни глупым, напротив, у Маглора было чувство, что какого-то такого случая и не хватало их семье после череды непрекращающихся бед. И не стоило забывать о том, что это вполне мог быть последний раз, когда они собрались все вместе. Маглор с опаской глянул на Маэдроса, тот тихо стоял у перил галереи и смотрел на играющих братьев.

Кто-то из слуг, стоявших впереди, явно не понимал, что происходит и чем заняты его лорды. Он поинтересовался, обращаясь, видимо, к своему соседу, но лорд Маглор решил объяснить всё сам:

— Это игра, Морнемир, которую лорд Келегорм придумал для лордов Амрода и Амраса, когда они были ещё детьми. Младшие принцы тогда только начинали всерьёз охотиться, а Келегорм уже был членом свиты Ороме. Суть игры в том, что один из близнецов, в этот раз Амрас, загадывает какую-нибудь птицу, желательно со сложным, замысловатым пением…

Слуга не знал, чему удивляться больше – тому, что на его пустой вопрос отвечает сам высокий лорд, или тому, что братья Феаноринги когда-то были детьми и играли в игры, вместо того, чтобы вести войны с тьмой и соседями. А Маглор, между тем продолжал:

\-- Мысль об этой птице, её образ, её звучание, чувства, которые та может вызвать, он передаёт Келегорму осанве. Келегорм же должен как можно точнее изобразить песнь той птицы, что загадал Амрас, потому так важно, чтобы вокруг было тихо. За Амродом остаётся лишь последнее дело – отгадать, что это была за птица. Келегорм получает балл за удачное изображение, близнецы – за удачную отгадку Амрода. Если кто-то из них делает что-нибудь не так, они теряют баллы, а выигрывает тот, у кого больше очков за всю игру.

Маглор улыбнулся. Он вдруг вспомнил, что в Амане Амбаруссар выигрывали очень редко, но постоянно требовали реванша, в чём Тьелкормо никогда им не отказывал. Тогда Макалауре это раздражало, ведь нескончаемые трели, щебет и выкрики близнецов мешали ему настраивать арфу. Сейчас бы он напротив хотел, наверно, чтобы игра эта длилась как можно дольше.

Однако, чего бы не хотелось Маглору, а у играющих стали появляться затруднения. Амрас сидел наморщив лоб, сосредоточенно пытаясь вспомнить какую-нибудь птицу, которой ещё не было в игре, но у которой была бы достаточно сложная песнь. Амрод пытался на ухо подсказывать ему варианты, пока брат тщетно внушал ему, что его подсказки не помогают и не могут помочь просто по правилам игры. Келегорм сидел довольно улыбаясь, предвкушая очередную победу, и жаловался Куруфину, что они не стали играть на ставки. Наконец интерес зрителей начал постепенно рассеиваться. Эльдар и эдайн вокруг стали перешёптываться, пара-тройка слуг решила, что пора вернуться к своим обязанностям. Только после нетерпеливого «Ну что там?» со стороны Карантира, Амрас всё-таки определился с выбором, хотя видно было, что он им не доволен.

Снова воцарилась глубокая тишина, Келегорм и Амрас вновь неотрывно смотрели друг другу в глаза. И в этот момент те, кто сидел ближе всего к принцу Келегорму могли поэтапно видеть все изменения, произошедшие в его лице всего за пару мгновений. Исчезла улыбка, блеск в глазах померк, и его место заняли слёзы. Келегорм стал часто и тяжело дышать, нахмурился, опустил голову. Что-то внутри него будто сломалось, было видно как у него трясутся руки, но он не произносил ни звука. Он не мог позволить себе заплакать, но и овладеть собой полностью не мог. Минуту назад он казался спокойным и радостным, но теперь у него уже не доставало сил сдерживаться. Тот образ, та мысль, что предал ему Амрас, никак не подразумевались им столь тяжёлыми, столь горестными и столь болезненными, какими становились они в сознании Келегорма. Лишь одно чувство вызывал этот образ в душе третьего сына Феанора, и то было чувство вечной и неизбежной потери, тяжёлых оков абсолютного одиночества, необратимости единственно преследовавшего рока. Много лет злость и обида копились у него в сердце, много дней он не давал им выхода, и вот теперь они вырвались наружу без его воли.

Близнецы испугались. Амрас начал было извиняться, Амрод тихо предложил закончить игру, но тут Келегорм вскочил на ноги:

\-- Да ни за что! Я не проигрывал ни разу, с тех пор как мне было девяносто!

Теперь всем, даже стоявшим на галерее, было заметно как он бледен.

Келегорм сделал глубокий вдох и запел.  
Никогда прежде, даже во время этой же игры, никто из присутствующих не слышал ничего, что могло бы хоть немного сравниться с этой песнью. Даже близнецы, игравшие с братом много раз были ошарашены. Это не была песнь, в привычном понимании, ведь в ней не было ни слов, ни строгой мелодии, однако она отдавалась в душе ничуть не слабее стихов и флейт. Она переливалась дивной трелью, сменялась свистом, треском, ритмичным цоканьем. Становилась громче и тише, радостно доходила до самых высоких нот и опускалась до тоскливейших низин. Песнь то восторженно звала, то восклицала, то обиженно испускала последний щебет перед тем как вновь смениться на щёлкающее постукивание.  
Келегорм пел долго, и никто не смел его прервать, и не хотел прерывать его. Песнь, пускай и была лишь птичьим подражанием, проникала в чувства эльдар смутными воспоминаниями, завораживала и поражала верных эдайн. Во всё её продолжение Карантир сидел, потупив взгляд, близнецы раскрыв рты смотрели на Келегорма, Маэдрос слушал с галереи в изумлении вскинув брови, Маглор прослезился. Куруфин сидел на скамье пред фонтаном, закрыв лицо руками.  
Наконец Келегорм закончил. Было видно, что этот последний круг измотал и опустошил его. Казалось, что он сейчас упадёт, и Куруфин встал, чтобы, если что, поддержать его, однако этого не случилось. 

В воздухе висела напряжённая тишина, которую прервал только Амрод, вспомнив, что по правилам теперь его очередь, и он должен назвать птицу. Он всё никак не мог собраться, но как только он вымолвил:

— Это…,

Куруфин резко перебил его:

\-- Соловей.

Келегорм поднял голову, обвёл взглядом собравшуюся толпу, глаза которой сейчас были прикованы к нему, взглянул в лицо стоящего рядом Куруфина, который кажется хотел что-то сказать, и вдруг сорвался с места. Он выбежал из дворика, расталкивая собравшихся на галерее, не обращая внимания на зовущих его братьев. Те бросились было за ним, но, когда они вышли в коридор, Келегорма уже не было в замке.


	8. Близ Амон-Эреб: Судьба

Келегорм бежал по лесу вблизи холма, не разбирая дороги. Слёзы застилали ему глаза густой пеленой, так что бедный эльда едва осознавал где он и куда бежит. Но это было и не важно, ему не было разницы, где находиться, ведь повсюду он был бы одинаково несчастен. Все мысли занимала она. Та, кого он больше всех любил и ненавидел, та что стала причиной всех его несчастий, что явилась знамением его давно предначертанной судьбы. Келегорм был зол; в слезах он проклинал Берена, поносил на чём свет стоит Фелагунда, и в бессильном осознании проклинал себя самого, хотя больше проклят быть уже не мог. Сбившись в какой-то момент с тропы, он запнулся о вылезший из-под земли корень и упал на четвереньки. Бег его прекратился, но слёзы нескончаемым потоком продолжали катится по щекам и падать на землю. Прошлым вечером шёл дождь, и земля всё ещё была влажная: Келегорм чувствовал, как глубоко в неё входят пальцы, как пачкается одежда. Чувствовал, как болит голова и как щиплет воспалённые глаза. Голова гудела от образов и воспоминаний – Аман, Эльдамар, затем Химлад, они с Хуаном на охоте, замок в огне и крики Куруфина, испытующий взгляд Финдарато и залы Нарготронда, пробирающаяся сквозь чащу Лютиен, тёмный, синий шёлк её платья, её голос, и птицы, птицы, птицы…

« _Ты гонишься за утраченным, Феанарион, и только лишения сможешь преумножить…_ »

Он не мог заставить себя ни встать, ни перестать плакать. За это он злился на себя ещё сильнее – ненавистна была собственная слабость, собственная немощность перед… Перед девчонкой! Перед смертным…перед проклятьем. Келегорм перевернулся и сел под каким-то деревом, прислонившись спиной к стволу. 

« _Ты будешь терять, не успевая обрести…_ »

Волосы липли к намокшему лицу, грудь всё ещё вздрагивала от сдерживаемых рыданий. Ему некого было больше проклинать, бессильная злоба слишком истощила его. Словно по инерции, вслед за последним проклятием сквозь плач вдруг вырвались слова молитвы. И то была молитва к Ороме, просьба о защите и укрытии, хвала лесу и преклонение перед его владыкой. Келегорм звал долго и громко, в лесу было абсолютно тихо и только эхо квенийской молитвы нарушало эту бесконечную тишину.  
Вдруг Келегорм вспомнил, что однажды говорил ему учитель:

« _Но знай, что и в самый безнадёжный час, и в самой непроницаемой тьме я не оставлю тебя, но буду рядом…_ »

Эльда в горести закрыл лицо испачканными землёй руками.

« _Тебе никогда не быть лишённым моей дружбы_ ».

\-- Ну и где же ты теперь?! – крикнул Келегорм куда-то в небо.

Ответом ему был только шелест крон да вспорхнувшие из-за куста вороны.  
Ничего не произошло. Ничего не могло произойти. Ороме навсегда скрыт от него, пути назад нет и помощи не будет. Дальше только тьма.  
Келегорм вполголоса продолжал звать Ороме по имени, зная, что это не принесёт ему спасения, и что все его мольбы тщетны.  
Только птицы вновь слетелись на его плач и зов. Синицы, кукушки, воробьи, щеглы, клесты, сороки. Все, кроме соловья.  
Келегорм зажмурился и улыбнулся.

* * *

  
\-- Келегорм! Келегорм!!

Куруфин обыскал всю территорию замка – покои, дворы, конюшню и псарню, даже, будь она неладна, кузницу, но брата нигде не было. Карантир пытался его успокоить, Маглор говорил, что возможно нужно просто подождать и он сам вернётся, но Куруфин только злился и ещё больше нервничал. Он даже успел огрызнутся на Амбаруссар, мол это всё их вина, они ведь устроили эту проклятую игру и так невовремя! Но Маэдрос резко осадил его, так что на какое-то время Куруфин перестал кидаться на братьев и согласился, по совету Маглора, ждать. Однако, получалось у него это плохо – он по нескольку раз исходил взад и вперёд свои покои, малую гостиную, обошёл кругом всю крепость и решил что не может просто сидеть и нечего не делать, когда Келегорму нужна помощь. Поэтому, когда солнце стало постепенно клонится к закату, он, никому не говоря ни слова, сам вышел из замка на поиски. 

Куруфин точно не знал, куда идти и где искать Келегорма, но что-то подсказывало ему идти в лес. Он чувствовал, что брат будет нуждаться в укрытии и спасении, и что именно лес всегда служил ему таким укрытием. Принц Куруфин не любил лес, но Келегорма он всё-таки любил. По наитию он пробирался дальше в чащу, пока вокруг становилось холоднее, а последние лучи солнца быстро таяли, уступая место на небосклоне мелкой россыпи звёзд. Острым кинжалом он разрубал лезущие в лицо ветви и листья и время от времени выкрикивал:

\-- Келегорм!

Но никто не отвечал ему. Куруфин в отчаянии брёл всё дальше и в какой-то момент увидел впереди ворон, взлетающих в ночное небо. Он ускорил шаг, а затем и побежал к тому месту, откуда они вылетели.

Через некоторое время он нашёл брата заплаканного, всего в грязи, сидящего под деревом и крутящего в руках какую-то ветку, видом напоминавшую стрелу. Тут же, без промедлений Куруфин бросился перед ним на колени и крепко обнял, почти гневно причитая:

\-- Куда же ты делся? Тебя весь замок ищет! Все в панике, почему ты никого не предупредил? Что с тобой, брат?!

Куруфин встряхнул его за плечи, посмотрел в глаза, словно силясь отыскать в них ответ.

\-- Взгляни сюда, Курьо… 

Келегорм обращался к нему шёпотом и на квенья. Куруфин давно ни от кого, даже от братьев, не слышал родной речи, а потому слегка успокоился и решил, что лучше будет выслушать. Он обернулся и посмотрел туда, куда показывал Келегорм, но ничего не обнаружил.

\-- Снова птицы, -- объяснил тот, -- посмотри они все здесь…все здесь, но не соловей.

\-- Тьелкормо…

\-- Я знал, что так будет, -- продолжал Келегорм, -- должен был знать.

Он посмотрел вниз, на стрелу с сосновым древком, которую крутил в руках.

\-- В лесу так спокойно… Курьо, почему я не могу остаться в этом лесу навсегда?

\-- Тьелко, послушай…

Куруфин был в растерянности. Он не привык утешать и успокаивать, более того, совсем не умел этого делать, но сейчас он должен был что-то сказать. Но что? Чем _он_ мог сгладить годы не унимающейся тоски и обиды? 

\-- Тьелко, пожалуйста, возьми себя в руки. Мы не можем сейчас всё бросить, мы слишком далеко зашли. Клятва всё равно вынудит тебя идти до конца…

\-- Как ты меня нашёл? – Тьелкормо в первый раз взглянул брату в глаза. Тот сбился и слегка опешил.

\-- Что?

\-- Как ты нашёл меня, Курьо?

Куруфин сам этого не понимал, но всё же один ответ ему казался правильным:

\-- Осанве… я думаю.

Келегорм застыл. Он смотрел Куруфину в глаза, и где-то глубоко внутри начала теплиться надежда. Осанве сильная связь. С кем же как не с Курьо ей быть сильнее всего? Ведь куда бы он ни шёл, что бы ни говорил и ни делал, какие бы беды не выпадали на его голову – всё в этой жизни он делил с Куруфином. Любую боль и любую радость, любой подъём и любое падение. И всё это происходило само собой. Келегорм никогда не отдавал себе отчёта в том, насколько младший брат дорог ему, и Куруфин тоже осознавал это довольно смутно. Но они вместе пережили потерю Химлада, вместе уходили из Нарготронда, вместе выжили в Нирнаэт Арноэдиад. Что угодно они могли бы ещё вынести, только если бы были вместе. 

Келегорм ненавидел свою слабость, Куруфин ненавидел своё бессилие помочь. Но сейчас младший брат понимал, что как бы он ни был бессилен, он не может уйти. А старший впервые понял, что он не обречён на одиночество. Ни Ороме с ним не будет, ни Хуан, ни Лютиен, ни одного союзника не останется, и даже другие братья могут отвернуться. Но только не Куруфин. Он и только он был с ним всегда и будет до самого конца. Впервые после ухода из Амана они возблагодарили судьбу и оба благодарили её за то, что с ними сейчас любимый брат.

Куруфин помог ему встать, и они направились обратно на Амон-Эреб. На опушке Келегорм вдруг остановился, посмотрел на чистое, ночное небо. На нём ярко светила полная луна.

\-- Курьо, -- произнёс он со странным надрывом в голосе, -- какой смысл идти и бороться, если мы всё равно умрём? Если мы всё равно не вернём этот Сильмарил?

\-- Сильмарил? – Куруфин посмотрел на брата с удивлением, -- Помилуй Тьелкормо, Сильмарил это важно, но разве мы идём туда за ним? Разве _ты_ думал, что идёшь биться за него?

\-- Н-нет?

Куруфин встал напротив брата, положил руки ему на плечи и снова посмотрел в глаза:

\-- Мы идём мстить, Тьелко, как и всегда. Мы мстим за деда, за отца, за Камни, но мы так же мстим и всем, кто посмел с нами не считаться. Пускай Инголдо и Артаресто погибли, и Берен отошёл без нашей помощи, но мы всё ещё можем отыграться на его отпрыске. Неужели ты не хочешь увидеть, как этот Диор истечёт кровью, как Дориат сгорит до тла, и как весь Белерианд устрашится и вспомнит, что значит вызвать гнев сыновей Феанаро? И не всё ли тогда равно, умрём мы или нет? Дориат задохнётся в дыму и утонет в крови, а будет ли среди прочей и наша кровь, уже не важно. Главное, что нашим врагам не жить. Я знаю про твою горечь, брат, знаю, как порой ты не спишь ночами, как невыносима бывает память, и как сильна твоя боль. Ну так пускай же и они узнают!

С каждым словом Куруфина, Келегорм всё больше проникался его боевым духом. В глазах зажигался новый огонь, на душе становилось теплее, сердце билось чаще. Под конец Келегорм заулыбался и взглянул на Куруфина. Сейчас он был похож на отца как никогда прежде. И Келегорм решил что он согласен на такую смерть, плечом к плечу с Куруфином, неся гибель и возмездие всем, кто посмел перейти им дорогу.

\-- Ты прав, -- вымолвил он, -- Дориат потонет в крови. И я лично выдавлю жизнь из Диора. Выдавлю, по капле.

\-- Другое дело, -- кивнул Куруфин.

И они вместе направились в замок.


End file.
